1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for setting a imaging environment of a medical apparatus based on at least one signal transmitted from a plurality of clients, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for setting a imaging environment of a medical apparatus by providing a plurality of clients with information for setting the imaging environment in real-time or simultaneously and receiving at least one response signal from each of the plurality of clients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to a general X-ray apparatus, a CT system provides a cross-sectional image of an object and may show an inner structure (e.g., an organ such as a kidney, a lung, etc.) of the object without any overlap with other objects.
The CT system may obtain a plurality of pieces of image data of areas with a thickness of no more than 2 mm for several tens to several hundreds of times per second and then may process the plurality of pieces of image data. Accordingly, the CT system may provide a relatively accurate cross-sectional image of the object.
That is, tomographic images of the object are captured a plurality of times while rotating an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector around the object. X-ray projection data of the object obtained through the image capturing operations may be reconstructed as cross-sectional images of the object through mathematical calculations such as an iterative method or a back-projection method.
The CT system has been developed in order to acquire high quality images within a short imaging time while at the same time reducing an amount of radiation exposure to the object.